


Uncurl

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Just the sort of shop she was looking for.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Uncurl

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, 'macabre'

The heavy smell of dust and forgotten things fell over Nyx as soon as she stepped into the small shop's door. She'd never been there before; it was Lord Leo who had told her about it. And he'd been right in that it was just the sort of shop that she was looking for. 

There was no cheerful greeting, but Nyx did notice that she was calmly being watched. That did not matter. What mattered were the books on the back wall. Between her and them, there were shelves of jars and stones and everything else a proper practitioner of the dark arts might need. Macabre things... Nyx looked away from a particularly unsettling display and started towards the shelves. Did Leo truly frequent this place? 

On the first shelf of books alone, there were three slim volumes that she absolutely needed and a thick tome that looked far too fascinating to pass up. She'd leave most of the gold she'd brought along behind, which was not a concern. She'd brought what she was willing to spend... 

But aside from other interests, was her cure possibly lurking? That, Nyx did not know. She was not yet ready to ask. 

She piled her arms with her finds and made her way to the counter, calm and ready to bargain. 

"The youngest prince sent you?" the aged sorceress seated behind the low counter questioned. On her lap, a long dead, long-revived leathery cat uncurled and stretched, its red eyes looking at Nyx for a long moment before it lost interest and jumped off to investigate her finds instead. 

"Perhaps," Nyx replied. It wasn't entirely a surprise that Leo had mentioned her. There was a chance that she might even get a deal. Or... not, if it was assumed she was a wealthy noble. 

A laugh. "He described you well enough and I've heard tell. This shop can only be found by those who know of it, after all. I don't get many customers." 

Nyx nearly smiled. That was certainly crafty... She waited as the sorceress sorted through what she'd selected, nudging the cat aside twice in the process. When she was given a total, she didn't see any reason to haggle. Next time, perhaps, she'd make an effort with whatever good will she'd possibly gathered. 

"Good luck, dearie." 

Nyx couldn't help a little laugh as she reached for the meager amount of change being offered. For once, Nyx had found someone she couldn't correct. And before reaching to pick up her books, she reached to pet the cat on its head. 

"Thank you."


End file.
